The present invention relates to the protection of a coin sorting and control mechanism such as might be used with a vending machine. Perhaps the most commonly available vending machines today are newspaper stands which are found on street corners, etc. Because these stands must be available to the public in a wide variety of locations, they are exposed not only to the weather, but also to vandalism and theft. Each time a consumer opens a machine, one or more coins must be inserted into a coin sorting and control mechanism in order to allow the machine door to be released for access to the product being sold. As a result, these machines have been subject to thievery either by full destruction of the mechanism housing or, at least, by using wire, gum, etc., to "fish" coins out of the storage box.
In some cases, thieves have employed screw drivers, pinch bars, etc., to gain access to the interior of the housing in order to steal the coins. Not only does the vendor suffer the loss of the coins, but he must also replace the damaged machine before he will again be able to sell his product at that location.
In some cases, thieves have cut open the shackle of the padlock with hand saws, bolt cutters, etc., in order to get at the coins. In such cases, the vendor loses the money which is stolen and must replace the padlock before he can sell his product again. Even when he does replace the padlock, however, it is quite likely that the same or another thief will cut the new padlock. These problems have been very difficult to overcome for several reasons. Since the amount taken in by any machine in the normal course of a day is relatively small, it is necessary that a newspaper distributor have a very large number of machines in a great number of locations in order to insure efficient income to make his efforts worthwile. Also, vending machines, such as newspaper stands, must be located in a great number of locations in order to insure maximum circulation of the newspapers. Thus, it is impossible to sufficiently guard or "stake out" all of the machines in order to apprehend the thieves and vandals. Further, even if they are apprehended, the total amount stolen and the total dollar vaue of the destruction is rarely sufficient to be considered a felony.
These machines have also been susceptible to theft of the coins when the vandals turn the machine upside down and shake it so that the coins can be taken out through the coin return chute.
Consequently, it has become necessary, and in some cases vital, to provide a device which will protect the coin sorting and control mechanism and all coins received during the normal course of vending the product from vandals and thieves. Such a structure must be strong enough to withstand attacks by all of the tools normally employed by or available to such vandals or thieves.